


Conti in sospeso

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Zampa nera [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV First Person, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8G50_pBfx0E; The Lurker – Dark Piano.Scritta col prompt di We are out for prompt:# Sirius sarebbe stato felice per lui. Remus lo pensa davvero e sa che è la verità quando sposa Tonks, quando tiene suo figlio in braccio. Ma gli manca, e anche questa è una verità.





	Conti in sospeso

Guardo Teddy tra le mie braccia, il bambino dorme, tenendo una manina in bocca, il bavaglino sporco di saliva e l’aria beata, le gote rosse.

Sul davanzale della finestra c’è la foto di quando mi sono sposato con Tonks.

Ho un peso sul cuore, oggi è il giorno in cui Sirius è scomparso. So che è morto, ma ai miei occhi è semplicemente sparito dietro un velo, mentre il figlio di James gridava tra le mie braccia di dolore.

L’urlo che ha lanciato Harry mi perseguiterà in eterno, anche pensando che è stato quel ragazzino a emetterlo e non il mio animo lacerato.

Sì, lo so che Sirius sarebbe felice per me. Questa è una cosa in cui credo fortemente, una realtà che è arrivata a consapevolezza proprio il giorno in cui ho sposato sua cugina.

Lo posso vedere sorridere, mentre mi indica mentre faccio il bravo padre con mio figlio in braccio.

Eppure... Mi manca ed anche questa è una verità.

Ho lasciato che marcisse ad Azkaban per dodici anni, ho capito quanto tenessi a lui la notte in cui ci siamo rivisiti. Non gli ho creduto, nonostante questo, finché non ho avuto le prove. Quando mi sono trovato al suo fianco mi era parso che il tempo non fosse trascorso per i miei sentimenti, eppure l’ho privato a causa della mia maledizione di lupo mannaro di ogni prova che lo scagionasse.

L’ho persino perduto nuovamente, questa volta per sempre, perché non l’ho salvato da Bellatrix.

Guardo Tonks sulla porta del salotto e capisco che è il momento di mettere a letto mio figlio. Sirius, ho sempre temuto la luna, ma adesso quello di cui più ho paura è di non riuscire a scacciare il tuo doloroso spettro dai miei pensieri. Non voglio condannare la mia famiglia per i miei rimpianti, tu non lo vorresti.

 

[306].

 


End file.
